perfectworldinternationalfandomcom-20200214-history
Skill Book
"Book" redirects here. For the wearable item, see Tome. For the item that activates a quest, see Quest :Other, newer sources for Skill Books not elaborated upon yet in this article include: #Flowsilver Palace #Endless Universe and Advanced Endless Universe #Homestead #Neverfall City The abilities that players pay Spirit and Coin to enable are commonly referred to as Skills. Skills higher than level 60, Aware of Vacuity onwards, are now only obtainable through Skill books. Most books can be crafted. Some books can only be obtained as drops. :If you have just obtained the Cultivation level to use a book, and the arrow to use it is not activated, try logging out and back in again. These higher level versions usually offer an added effect, which is listed in the book description. However, almost all of them also are increased in efficacy of the original skill. For example, Wizard's Frostblade is a buff that adds 30% of the wizard's base magic attack in Water damage to a friendly melee target, when maxed out at level 10. The book describes the upgrade as lengthening the duration of the buff to 30 minutes (instead of 15). Not very impressive. What it fails to mention is that the buff itself is increased by 25%, to 40% of base magic, instead of 30%. The same goes for most damage skills; an additional effect like stun, or duration of an existing effect, is mentioned in the book, but the attack's extra damage is not. So by all means, acquire books that provide interesting and useful additional effects first, but don't miss out on that extra efficacy. Patient players can hypothetically find the books they need at player catshops. This sometimes the cheaper way. Usually upwards of one million, but often lower for skill books that are more common than their skills are desirable. Materials for books usually fit into this price scheme and are usually only a cheaper alternative to the more expensive books. Drop only The high price of skill books such as Venomancer's Amplify Damage debuff and Barbarian's Beast King Inspiration buff, Cleric's Revive and reflects the fact that they are a drop from bosses in Abaddon (Peachblossom Ritualist) and Seat of Torment (Hellfire Abomination), at a little over half a percent chance (.6038% chance). Somewhat oddly, skills with similarly high utility such as Assassin's Bloodpaint are not in this category, which may reflect a change of design intent by the developers for the newer classes. The difficulty of obtaining them and consequent rarity affect the price. Some Duskblade and Stormbringer Level 89 books that once dropped from the last boss in FB99 (either Hellfire Abomination or Peachblossom Ritualist), are now dropped in Flowsilver Palace by the last 3 bosses (Century Golden Toad, Tyrant Prince Mushi, Blossom Succubus). Level 79 * Apocalypse Page (20), Medium Ink (10, purchasable from 'NPC' Forge at Thousand Streams). Individual Books, crafted as desired at the Nature Forge at Thousand Streams. The Apocalypse Pages can only be crafted from Perfect Token of Luck x18, but can be harvested from a chest in ChronoWorld and are therefore readily available at Catshops at Thousand Streams Level 89 Level 92 * Advanced Mystical Page x 30 per book. One book, randomly. Packs or Perfect·Token of Luck x 15 ** Advanced Mystical Page x 30 per book x number of books for particular class = All (Sage or Demon) skills for that class, that Advanced Mystical pages would give, no duplicates. Book count: 9 Archer or Psychic, 10 Assassin Cleric and Wizard, 11 Barbarian, 12 Venomancer, 16 Blademaster. Rare Either dropped in FB 99 (Seat of Torment / Abaddon) or * Mysterious Page x 50. Random skill book. Drop from Seat of Torment bosses Queen of Agony, Xipher, and Hellfire Abomination, also Abaddon Bosses Borobudur Dungeon Lord and Peachblossom Ritualist. Used to be craftable from Perfect Token of Luck x 9; the recipe was removed with Neverfall. * Old Book Page x 20 : The virtue of this route is for characters who have not yet acquired any skill books - open one of the skill books for your character class and you are guaranteed to get a skill you can at least use. Open a second, 90% chance, etc. The chances of it being the one you want most, of course, is very low. Old Book Pages can be made from six Warsoul Tags, which can be obtained at the City of Abominations event. Also found in Chest in Endless Universe. Valley of Reciprocity Delta. Level 99 Pages of Fate come from the Cube of Fate, or can be made from six Warsoul Tags, which can be obtained at the City of Abominations event. Also from Shiny Flowsilver Coins * Page of Fate x 30 : The only means of getting some skills. The result will be random and the list includes additional books that can be obtained by other means < in brackets, thusly >: Fate Forge in Room 1 of the Cube of Fate : ::Archer : 2 of 5 : Barrage of Arrows, Stormrage Eagleon < Thunderous Blast, Deadly Shot, Sharpened Tooth Arrow > ::Assassin : 6 of 9 : Headhunt, Inner Harmony, Power Dash, Shadow Teleport, Subsea Strike, Tidal Protection < Earthen Rift, Subsea Strike, Tidal Protection > ::Barbarian : 2 of 4 : Armageddon, Sunder < Frighten, Strength of Titans > ::Blademaster : 4 of 7 : Drake's Breath Bash, Heaven's Flame, Glacial Spike, Myriad Sword Stance < Cyclone Heel, Fissure, Atmos Strike > ::Cleric : 1 of 4 : Tempest < Wield Thunder, Stream of Rejuvenation, Chromatic Seal > ::Duskblade : ? ::Mystic : other sources as well, or other sources are the only source. All Mystic level 99 books require level 99 Cultivation, Master of Harmony, as well ::Psychic : 5 of 7 : Earth Vector, Psychic Will, Red Tide, Soul of Retaliation, Tide Spirit < Disturb Soul, Soulburn > ::Seeker : other sources as well, or other sources are the only source. All Seeker level 99 books require level 99 Cultivation, Master of Harmony, as well, except for Voidstep. ::Stormbringer : ? ::Venomancer : 2 of 5 books. : Malefic Crush, Parasitic Nova. < Crush Vigor, Lending Hand, Consume Spirit > The sixth level 99 skill, Metabolic Boost, can Not be obtained at the Cube of Fate ::Wizard : 3 of 5 : Blade Tempest, Ice Dragon Strike, Mountain's Seize < Glacial Snare, Force of Will > Level 100 Chrono Page. Level 150 World bosses for Chrono Pages x 20 (& Medium Ink). Smaller chance to drop from normal monsters in the past maps, Card bosses, Mini-world bosses, and Treasure Map quest Map Five bosses. * Flash * Buddha's Guard * Manifest Virtue * Elemental Invocation * Clean Sweep * Ancestral Rage * Arcane Antinomy * Fossilized Curse * Awaken * Blood Vow * Elven Boon * Seal of the God * Spell Cutter * Blood Frenzy * Sandball Clash * Stone Smasher * Lucky Break * Swinging Cloud Dance * Weeping Breeze Dance * Duelist's Glee * Rewinding Gesture * Perigean Tide * Perilunar Call * Quadrature * Saber's Beads Each of the Morai factions offers at least one level 100 skill book for each class * Corona Morai : http://thekings.wikidot.com/corona-moria-pwi * Shroud Morai : http://thekings.wikidot.com/shroud-moria-pwi * Luminance Morai : http://thekings.wikidot.com/luminance-moria-pwi * Primordial Blood x60, available from the Check In Daily Quest, among other sources, plus Mirage Sky Page x1, made from Old Book Pages at Sacred Cauldron Boundary Not books. Post-Rebirth. Obtained with items and upgraded as characters advance in Arcane Sky etc level Other * Pure Book: Wavering Lights * Pure Book: Bright Night * Pure Book: Dark Shadow (3), Emperor's Letter (3). Same, at Morai Links * Skill Books arranged by level : http://pwi-wiki.perfectworld.com/index.php/Skill_Books * http://pw.solandri.com/skills.html Skill sources, multiple tabs, click the tabs to find your class. Psychics' "Aqua Spirit" and "Earthen Spirit" are the earlier, more poetic names for Aqua Mastery and Earth Mastery Category:Skill Category:Items Category:Gameplay